


【抹布xFlo薩】第0章

by B_jin



Series: 【魅魔雙薩】現代宗教AU [2]
Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin
Summary: 抹布xFlo薩，強迫描述有，現代AUFrancesco Salieri：班薩Antonio Salieri：Flo薩





	【抹布xFlo薩】第0章

**Author's Note:**

> 抹布Flo薩。現代AU!

　　這座城市太過潮濕了。

　　Antonio望著下起雨的天空分神地腹誹，想起他的兄長Francesco前一陣子才老是嚷嚷著想搬離這的事。  
　　講點道理，他們也才在這落腳沒超過兩個月！當時Antonio要Francesco保持點耐性，他已經厭倦在各大城市中流浪的日子了——現在想來，Antonio的確是有些後悔自己因為這點小事對Francesco鬧彆扭。

　　「嗚！」  
　　黑髮男人發出一聲低吟，飄遠的意識在眼前男子的精液濺上他的眼瞼時被迫喚回。他不適地皺起眉頭，眼框有些刺疼，生理性淚水混雜著雨水一同滑過他濕漉漉的面頰。  
　　那個體型最高壯的男人狠狠搧了他光裸的臀部一掌，留下一塊紅印。  
　　「在分心想什麼，小可愛？」  
　　一左一右駕著他的另外兩名男子也在笑，身上劣質的菸酒味，刺激著Antonio敏感的嗅覺。

　　Antonio只得慌張地搖頭，不敢正眼盯著男人們瞧，瑟縮著身子央求他們放過自己。

　　「請住手……」  
　　他無力地說，在酒吧後門旁的暗巷裡，被三個微醺的男人堵住扯去衣褲，聽起來可不是什麼好事。他甚至還能聽見酒吧內男男女女的調笑聲，收音機正播放著連環失蹤案的熱門新聞，被人嫌棄著聽膩了轉頻道。  
　　求救的機會就近在咫尺間，但被剝個精光的Antonio最後還是沒有大聲喊叫出來。

　　他只是來喝杯甜酒暖暖胃的，身上可沒帶多少錢，在三人的威脅下已經乖乖地跪下來替每個人手淫過一輪了。  
　　但顯然他把事情想得太簡單。  
　　  
　　當細長的酒瓶擠入他的穴口處直往裡頭灌酒時，Antonio緊張得叫出聲音來。  
　　「等、等等，你們答應過我的——」  
　　「嗯？答應什麼了？」  
　　「我們現在只是想請你喝酒啊！哈哈！」  
　　「剛剛不是喊冷嗎？喝點酒就暖和了。」  
　　男人們大笑著說，Antonio赤裸著身子淋雨久了，確實有些失溫。  
　　後穴處正火辣辣地泛疼及熱，隨著液體的全數灌入，Antonio竟真感到一絲醉意。瓶子被拔開了，部分酒液沿著他的腿根順流而下，站在他身後的男人急性子地扶著重新勃起的陰莖，上來便是直接進入，甚至連點擴張也沒。  
　　「哈啊——！」Antonio仰高頭倒抽一口氣，雙手環抱住另一名男子的腰胯，以保持平衡。  
　　「哎呀真是熱情呢。」  
　　被抱住的男子發洩過一回的陰莖仍半勃著，打在Antonio的臉上，戳刺他嘴邊的那點痣。  
　　Antonio無法閃躲，陌生男人的陰莖在他後穴裡絞著，混著酒水進出，將他的屁股用得濕答答的，宛如失禁般。他張開口想求饒或是哭泣，頰邊的另外兩名男子馬上便見縫插針將陰莖塞入。Antonio的嘴根本無法撐那麼大，臉頰都變形了，咿咿呀呀地發出擠壓過的呻吟。  
　　  
　　「痛——不、嗚哼——」  
　　兩片被擦得嫩紅的唇抵在齒邊，撫過柱身，三名醉漢離稱得上好聞明顯還有一大段距離，體液也是特別苦腥。Antonio想嘔吐，咽喉的蠕動反倒很好地令嘴裡的兩人舒服地發出讚嘆聲。  
　　「做得比剛剛更好了嘛！看你一副乖乖牌的模樣，沒想到這種騷事學得這麼快。」  
　　Antonio被強硬地命令著用舌頭清理乾淨男人們的柱身和陰囊，只能委屈地應了聲賣力照辦。身後的男人顯然不大滿意了，覺得自己受到冷落。「夾緊點。」他捏著Antonio的臀肉，將手臂繞到前面替Antonio手淫。  
　　「嗯哼、哼——」弱點被掌握在陌生男子粗糙的掌心，Antonio可恥地勃起了，瞇著眼發出輕哼，臉頰一片緋紅，不一會就射在侵犯他的男人手中。於此同時，他嘴裡服務的兩人也一前一後地發洩在他口腔內。  
　　「身子真敏感，平常都沒碰過自己？」身後的男人得意地笑著，將Antonio的傑作抹在其主人白皙的後背上。  
　　「不…不是那樣的……」Antonio害臊地試圖辯解，邊說話嘴角還邊漏著精液。

　　高壯的男人抓著Antonio的腰桿，將人的臀部越噘越高，Antonio試圖墊起腳尖，最後幾乎整個人被抬離地面，像個發洩用的性愛玩具一樣被人掌握在手心抽插玩弄。  
　　他控制不了抽蓄，大腿肌肉繃得死緊，體內的酒水在抽插間幾乎要流光了，隨著律動發出噗哧噗哧的抽水聲，最終落在骯髒的地面和雨水積成小水窪。  
　　「再來一根，我賭他能吃下。」  
　　穴口粗魯地被撐大，Antonio尖叫著承受第二塊如烙鐵般堅硬炙熱的男根進入。雨在不知不覺間停了。男人們開始抽菸、聊天，輪流進入他，全然無視Antonio本人及其昂揚著的慾望。  
　　有人將煙灰抖在Antonio的背上，燙得他夾得更緊了。  
　　在又一次地內射後，三名男子終於放開Antonio，任其倒在地上，滿意地看著黑髮男人滿屁股含著他們的體液在地上顫抖。

　　「真爽啊——走吧！」  
　　「要是每天都這麼幸運就好了呢。」  
　　「掰啦、小可愛。」  
　　三人嘻笑著開始整裝，瞥了躺在地上濕漉漉的Antonio一眼後便轉身準備離去。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**「咦？不繼續了嗎？」**

 

 

　　身後傳來一道略帶詫異的低啞嗓音。三個男子回過頭，只見Antonio緩緩地站起身，背著月光，額前一對錐形尖角和蝙蝠般的翅膀如破蛹自黑髮男人體內展露。

　　非人模樣的Antonio眨著血紅色的瞳孔對著「他的晚餐們」露出微笑，頰邊還帶著些穢物和淚水漬。

 

　　「承蒙款待，雖然我還沒吃飽呢。」

 

 

　　【後記】

　　「玩得開心嗎？」

　　巷子裡，Antonio赤裸著身子坐在三名已經被榨乾嚥氣了的男性身上，饜足地打著哈欠，伸展他背上那雙平時只能委屈地收縮起的蝠翼。  
　　Francesco自暗處走出，頂著對向內捲曲的大角和粗尾巴。Antonio能聞到他的兄長身上帶著女人的香水和男人的精液味。

　　「當作小零嘴嚐嚐還算不錯，不過我不喜歡翅膀濕濕的感覺。」

　　Francesco站到Antonio身前，伸手抹去後者嘴角未拭凈的白濁含入口中，接著嫌惡地皺起眉來。

　　「噁——你的口味變差了，Antonio。」  
　　「那是兄長您太挑剔啦。」

　　End

**Author's Note:**

> 跟魅魔AU!（幹）  
> （最後他們還是離開了這座城市，因為Francesco吃了一個名媛，太多警察在追查了，Antonio為此大肆嘲諷了一番。）  
> （以及，對，魅魔AU是有後續的，有雙薩，最後定型在莫雙薩（驅魔師x魅魔們），有時候還是會拿來開強迫向抹布車，例如被教廷抓住的魅魔們，你們懂的）


End file.
